Finding Paradise
by The.Letter.L
Summary: What happens when MC breaks the game...?
1. Chapter 1

[Author's note:

 _Genre: Angst with undertones of fluff_

 _Pairing: SaeyoungxMC_

 _WARNING: POSSIBLE TRIGGERS! I am not sure what triggers people individually, but there is acts of physical violence, psychological abuse, torture and sexual themes. This is not for the weak of heart, but for the lovers of angst [as I am myself]_

Saeyoung was well aware of MC's ability to reset the timeline. He had watched her as she so casually fell in love with each member of the RFA. He watched, his heart full of pain as she would one by one romance each member. When it was his time, he knew what was coming. He knew that the moment his time was up, she would move on…to who he didn't even know anymore. He did what he could to make sure she would stay…it still didn't stop her…she reset. He could feel his heart crumble as he waited to see who she would run to now.

Much to his surprise…she didn't. She came back to him. This must have been a mistake right? Maybe she just didn't want to start over? The end came and somehow it was harder for him to let go. Day 1 again…who would it be this time?

This went on for a long time. MC would pick Saeyoung every time, start over and do it again. Again and Again. He was confused, why would she put herself through the hardship of his cold shoulder? Why did she always willingly go to Mint Eye each and every time? Surely this must have been hell for MC to do the same things over and over again?

Saeyoung started to feel comfortable. It was not a goodbye so much as a see you again soon! With each reset there was a tense moment, but he would always float with happiness when he was sure MC was picking him yet again. He started to open up, but not too much, he didn't want to force a bad ending on MC because he was selfish.

He looked at Mint Eye for what seemed to be the 100th time, but he didn't care as long as he was with MC. Again they confronted Saeran and again they were captured. They yet again came face to face with Rika. Vanderwood confused and MC as silent as usual…but something felt different. Saeyoung, clutching his bleeding arm looked to MC's face and could tell something was off. MC looked as if she was about to burst…from what he didn't know. He had done this so many times and she never had a chance to respond. Rika, hovered over them in her throne leered at the group, the same leer that Saeyoung had seen too many times. He told himself it was going to be okay. If everything went as it was suppose to then they will be safe…he told himself over and over. He knows he shouldn't, but he unconsciously went to grab MC's hand…maybe that is what triggered it all?

No matter how many times he danced this dance…he never would have imagined that MC would speak up the way she did. MC took note of his sudden, yet unexpected hand touch. A small confident smile lit up her face. This was new and somewhat exciting. Saeyoung loved her smile so much, yet it brought a fear deep inside him. MC would go to kiss his hand suddenly?! She had never been so forward in any of the timelines! He felt confused when she gently let him go then take a few steps forward. His confusion was replaced with fear as her expression turned to determination as she shoved her way past the guards. She was now face to face with Rika when she had been restrained by the guards.

"M-MC!" Saeyoung found himself chasing after her a bit, only to have Vanderwood hold him back, why? MC looked to V, then to Saeran, then her gaze met Rika yet again.

"…disgusting" she said with the low growl of her velvet voice. Rika just looked on with a slight head tilt.

"Come again?" She said, her somewhat emotionless face sparked with a bit of interest.

"I said you are disgusting." MC said with the same intensity but only louder. "You are a disgusting human being." These words made the room silent. Saeyoung was wincing with confusion as fear began to engulf his entire being.

"MC? What are you doing?!" Saeyoung asked, his voice a bit shaky. She did not divert from her glare from Rika, who uncrossed her legs.

"Oh am I now? Tell me, do you find true paradise disgusting?" Rika quipped back. MC did not back down, but her expression softened as she would notice V suddenly flustered.

"Paradise? You call this paradise?" MC began, "This is nothing more than manipulation at its finest. You cannot find true paradise in manipulating people." She had paused, obviously getting worked up as she tried to pull herself away from the one restraining her. Rika would only chuckle, and MC noticed. "You want to know true paradise? Huh? You want to know how to get ultimate paradise?" MC asked, Rika suddenly not amused. Saeyoung watched on a bit in horror, but also curious. MC sighed and her expression was very warm. "You find paradise in someone else." With this, the room went silent, followed with soft murmurs. Rika just sighed.

"Yes, you find it by taking away their pain and-"

"No. You find it in love." MC interrupted Rika. "Paradise is finding someone you love dearly, and that loves you just as much…" She smiled, closing her eyes as she spoke. "Finding someone that tolerates you. Loves you and is willing to fight the world for you." She paused and looked at V for a moment. "V was willing to do everything for you. He loved you, and you loved him." MC's soft expression turned into a snarl, twisted in a sudden anger that Saeyoung didn't even know she had. "He loves you so much he let you build your little cult and let you do as you wished…V I am sorry," MC paused, "mental illness or not…Rika did not see she had true paradise with you. You deserve much better than this." She stopped when Rika made a sudden movement with her hand.

"Silence. You know nothing of true paradise OR about love." There was a sort of stab to her words, and Saeyoung felt it. He was carefully looking around the room, not being able to focus. He needed to find a way out now or this may turn ugly. This took a drastic turn then just sitting in a jail cell waiting for V to show up. MC's anger knew no bounds at Rika's wounding words.

"I don't know about love? WHO THE FUCK MADE YOU THE RESIDENTIAL EXPERT ON LOVE ALL OF A SUDDEN?" MC practically yelled. Everyone froze, even Rika at her words. Saeyoung froze as well, but a small smile crawled onto his face. MC never talked dirty like this, this had him serge with energy all of a sudden. "I am in love with the best man alive. I, no. WE have suffered so much together, and the fact that he still is willing to be with me through all of this is a miracle." MC smiled, dripping with love and her cheeks changing a rosy color. "I can honestly say I love him with all of my heart and I have since the very beginning…" She paused and looked back to Saeyoung. These words may have not had a lot of meaning to everyone in the room, but for Saeyoung it was everything. MC loved him all this time? How could that be when he watched her throw herself at the other RFA members, each one falling into her arms one after the other.

He thought back to all the times he would speak to MC through the chat room, but it had suddenly became clear to him. The way she spoke to him, her interactions, she never missed a chat room if he was in it. It suddenly never occurred to him that when he was watching from afar, she was watching back. He snapped back to the present when MC spoke again.

"I love him with all of my being and he…is my paradise." Her head snapped back to Rika, "V loves you the same way, offering you the ultimate paradise and yet you deny him." MC's words suddenly striking a nerve. That is when Saeran decided to move and he came at MC.

"SHUT UP! Savior would never love a man so weak and terrible." Saeran yelled, but this did not stop MC.

"Weak? Terrible? The weak and terrible one I see here is sitting right there!" MC suddenly turned to worry when she spoke to Saeran. "Don't you see by now that she has done nothing but lie to you? If you look into your heart you would KNOW she was no good an-" MC was suddenly silenced by Saeran, who slapped her across the face with a swift timing. He pulled back, slightly gripping his head.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He yelled. Saeyoung felt his heart sink suddenly. He tried to break free of the grip Vanderwood had on him but he was just too weak to act like that. Sadness filled his heart. His knees felt weak. MC simply looked to Saeran with understanding eyes.

"I know you didn't mean that. She has confused you so you think I am the enemy." She mumbled to Saeran. He just got flustered. That is when V stepped in.

"Saeran, please calm down…" He spoke trying to calm the room, but Rika would not let him have that glory.

"My Saeran please do not waste your efforts on a weed like her." Rika said, her voice dripping with a poisonous calm. Something must have snapped in MC's brain because her expression turned to hate.

"You manipulative sorry excuse of a human. I once held you with a high regard. Everyone In the RFA loved you as well. Now I know the truth. You simply cannot love anymore. You are no longer human are you?" MC asked. A silence filled the room once more. Rika smiled a bit. "No…you are nothing but a snake." Rika's smiled fell fast into a angry frown.

"MC, please stop." V began to plead, "She is not well…" His voice wavered a bit. MC was not having any of this.

"No V you stop. Go home, go back to the RFA. THOSE people respect and love you more than this witch can do now. Obviously she does not want to change AND will not." MC breathed in, trying to calm her angry. V was not to one to be angry with at the moment. All Saeyoung could do was watch as Rika stood, signallying her followers to restrain Saeyoung and Vanderwood. She walked up to MC and got directly in her face, speaking with a softness that made Saeyoung feel uneasy.

"V can do whatever he likes, but clearly he wants to help me create a paradise that you cannot see…yet." Rika gently grabbed a lock of MC's hair and twirled it around in her fingers. MC did not waver, as if she was expecting the worst. "Loyal Followers…we need to have a ritual right away for this lost soul. Take the others away for now…I want to pull this weed before it grows." Her last few words sent a chill down Saeyoung's spine. What had happened to get this far? Panic filled every cell in his body as he tried to break free from the guards.

"NO! MC! DON'T TOUCH HER!" He yelled desperately. This gave Rika a small smile as she let go of MC's hair and then took a step back, looking to Saeran.

"Make sure they do everything in their power to help her. She needs saving immediately." She paused a for a bit before walking off, "I believe pain is the most effective method for a weed like her…" She trotted off, leaving Saeran with an evil smirk on his face. Saeyoung felt sick to his stomach as he watched Saeran kick MC square in the stomach, the followers releasing MC as her body hit the ground, her grunts of pain echoing in his ears.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: POSSIBLE TRIGGERS! I am not sure what triggers people individually, but there is acts of physical violence, psychological abuse, torture and sexual themes. This is not for the weak of heart, but for the lovers of angst [as I am myself]

How long has it been? Hours? Days? Weeks? Saeyoung didn't know, all he did know was that MC was not with him. Where was she? Was she okay? How did this happen? This was not according to the plan as all? Vanderwood had helped him be able to stabilize his wound…that shouldn't have happened? NONE of this was suppose to happen! All he could do was worry about MC and wonder how in the HELL she broke the game?!

He told himself to calm down, the timeline has not reset so MC must be fine…right? He paced around the jail cell.

"OI! You are making me nervous 707. This is not like you at all…did that girl mean that much to you that you are this upset?" Vanderwood asked, sitting in the far corner of the jail cell. Saeyoung whipped back his head to Vanderwood.

"This is bigger than that. MC is the love of my life and if anything ever happened to her I…"he stopped. What would happen to him if anything happened to her? Would she reset? Would she still want to be with him after all of this? She would, right? She said she loved Saeyoung, she wouldn't lie would she? Why else would she have acted like this and forced Rika to separate them? Was there another reason? Did she think she was protecting him? Questions swirled in his mind until he heard footsteps coming from outside the cell. Saeyoung paused to see it was V. Anger filled his body as he lunged at the steel bars and grabbed them tight. "WHERE IS MC?" He barked out. V placed his finger across his mouth to quiet him.

"Here." He said handing Saeyoung a cell phone. What? Saeyoung was surprised and confused. After all of this he was stilled offered a cell phone? As if muscle reflex, he took the phone from V and switched it on. He stopped again looking to V.

"Where is MC, is she okay?" He asked again, this time more desperate. He was fearing the worst. V just turned his ear to the entrance of the jail.

"She is…alive." He said with hesitation. "She told me to tell you to focus on your mission. I don't know what that means but that is the only thing she said to me." V frowned a bit. "That is the only thing she has said." He said before turning his head away. Saeyoung thought for a moment…mission? Did she mean the coordinates? He looked down to the phone and logged into the chat room with V's name. He…had more time than the other times. He sent the exact coordinates, not just half. Did she do this to distract Rika from finding them? Did a drastic change like that effect such a small detail? He pushed send and then lingered in the chat for a while before sending another message. If MC was going to break the mold, then he would to. He typed in the letters as fast as he could. He sent the message, 'be sure to send medics' and there it popped into the chat. He then quickly logged off and gave the phone back to V quickly. V took the phone and then began to leave. Before he left, he stopped. "What MC said…it really got me thinking about Rika. Luciel…I am sorry about all of this. I will try to make it right." He said before leaving. Now what? Does he wait more? Surely with the exact coordinates Jumin would get here faster but…how long can MC last in the position she is in? Saeyoung felt his heart beat heavy as he continued to pace.

—-

Another few hours…come and gone. Where is Jumin? He should be here by now! Saeyoung stopped pacing because his arm began to hurt again. A heavy sigh as he looked over at Vanderwood, who was now laying on the floor resting. How can he rest in a time like this? God knows what MC is going through and here he is…resting. Saeyoung got up from his spot and gripped the bars again. He sent out his robot cat our hours ago to see if they could find MC. It has not come back yet and he was at 98% worry. Suddenly, a door opened. Footsteps were heard and Saeyoung looked to see it was…just V again. V frantically ran up to the cell door and unlocked it. Saeyoung swung open the door and looked to V.

"Where is she?" Was all he asked. V motioned with his hands.

"I am not sure..but I know they keep another jail cell somewhere in west wing. I think it's down the hallway and then the last right are the stairs leading to it." He said trying to remember from muscle memory. Saeyoung was already gone. He didn't need an explanation on how or why V released him suddenly, all he could think about was MC. He ran as fast as he could, clutching into his arm yet again form the sudden force. If there was anyone around he didn't care. He ran down the seemingly endless hallway, then saw an room to the right, just as V said. As he ran down the stairs, he couldn't help but notice that it got colder and colder the further down he got. He jumped the last 5 steps and turned heel to see it was not jail at all but a lab of some kind. Saeyoung gripped his cross necklace as fear became the main emotion. He carefully looked around until he found a few rooms with closed doors that had small windows. In front of one of those doors was his robot cat. He ran up to it and plucked it up from the floor.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked it, the small head turning to face him.

"Meow~ Objective complete. I traced MC to this location Meow~" it spoke. Saeyoung looked to the door, the small window was closed.

"…MC?" he called out, slowly reaching for the door handle. He didn't hear a response.

"Meow~ MC's vital signs are low Meow~" the robot spoke again, which motivated Saeyoung to quickly open the door barge inside.

"MC!?" He called again, he saw a small room with a small bed. On that small bed laid a motionless body. Saeyoung froze in fear as he recognized messy long brown hair. He set the cat to the side and quickly went to her side. "MC? Oh God…MC please…" He said gently pulling MC up to look her face to face. She had her eyes closed, she was shivering. Saeyoung protectively took off his jacket and draped it around her quickly…signs of any life was always good. He held her close to him for even more warmth. The shivering slowed, and soon there was slight movement of her head. "MC? It's me, 707…here to rescue you…" He tried to be chipper. He tried to make her laugh, smile, anything…anything. MC rose her head to meet the person speaking, it broke his heart to see her like this. Her face was bruised up, her eyes tired and glazed over. He could tell from the many puncture wounds around her neck that they did something to her…put something in her system. He gripped tighter when he thought about why they stripped her of most of her clothes, but calmed himself because none of that mattered right now. He felt a little hope come back to him when he saw a very faint smile on her face, her hand slowly reaching to weakly grip his shirt.

"my…defender of justice…come to save me?" She managed to breath out, a very soft voice. Saeyoung let a nervous chuckle escape his lips, tears forming.

"Yes, it is me," he said as MC began to feel around his arm until she came across his wound.

"Are you hurt?" She asked. She knew that he hurt himself earlier…what did they do to her?

"At a time like this you worry about me?" He cried a bit more. "I should be asking you that…"

"I am fine…I promise…" MC said a bit weaker, lowering her head, "after all…my paradise found me again…" Saeyoung began to stroke her head.

"Shh, save your energy. We have to get out of here" he started as he gently went to pick up MC bridal style. MC slowly would wrap her arms around him.

"she told me…i needed to find paradise…but I had it all along…" MC spoke even softer, as if to herself, "I told her…and look at me now…" Saeyoung just kissed her forehead.

"That's right…we found paradise MC…" Saeyoung said only to her as he carried her out of that room, robot cat not far behind. Relief slowly washed over him when he finally heard the sounds of men rushing into the building from far away.


End file.
